Guardians Without A Boss
by Kajune
Summary: Tsuna has left to go to Italy. How will his fellow guardians survive with one another?
1. Prologue

**Title** : Guardians Without A Boss

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Adventure / Tragedy

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : Tsuna has left to go to Italy. How will his fellow guardians survive with one another?

* * *

**Prologue**

A few\Mafia bosses have held a meeting within Italy, which means every other Mafia boss must come to join. That includes the Vongola family's boss-in-training; Sawada Tsunayoshi. But there is one problem, the meeting shall last over a week, because of the issues some bosses have had for a long time. Which means Tsuna will be absent for long and his guardians will have no one to watch over; and Reborn is coming too.

Luckily, his father had promised to report any problems that goes on between each guardian. However, that was before he figured that his job is to watch over his own wife, so he changed his mind. Which leads Tsuna back to the problem that occurred in the beginning. Without him, there will be much less peace between the guardians. Always, would it be Reborn to create absolute peace. With the two of them gone, and far away, without anyone to take care of the guardians, the yet-to-be tenth Vongola boss was left with only one choice.

He suggested that they will go on a trip together, or have a vacation. With the schools being off for an almost equally long time, most of the guardians are free and capable of doing as suggested.

As much as it hurts some of the guardians to go out with each other, they had to accept or face serious trouble. Reborn wants these problems solved, and if someone wishes the opposite, he won't let them off lightly. So, once the plan was agreed by everyone, all the guardians went to the airport to drop off Tsuna, and say a happy farewell, or something like that.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone to his loyal storm guardian.

"I'll be fine, Juudaime. Just, make sure you don't get into trouble yourself, okay?" Gokudera answered.

"Okay. How about you Yamamoto, are you going to be fine?" Tsuna asked while facing towards his rain guardian.

"Of course. I don't see how we could get into trouble anyway." He answered in a cheerful tone as he held his baseball bat over his right shoulder.

Tsuna smiled a little, before turning to face his next guardian. "How about you Onii-san? Are you and Kyoko-chan going to fine?" He asked his sun guardian, who was definitely going to say his favorite phrase.

"Absolutely. To the extreme!" He yelled, almost loud enough to burst somebody's eardrums.

"Ok then." Tsuna said happily.

"Lambo-san is gonna be fine too!" Lambo said from behind Gokudera.

"Good." Tsuna nodded, now slightly feeling more confident about his departure from his guardians.

"And what about you Mukuro? Are you going to be okay with Chrome?" Tsuna asked as he looked passed Yamamoto, where the 2 mist guardians stood looking at him.

"Yes. We will be fine." Mukuro answered calmly.

"Don't worry boss. Everything will be all right." Chrome added.

After he was convinced that the two guardians would be fine, Tsuna looked towards Hibari, who stood on Chrome's right.

"Hibari-san, how-" Before he could finish, Hibari cut him off.

"I'll be fine, just go!" The cloud guardian seemed to be in a rush to get rid of Tsuna. But sometimes he was just being shy, not wanting to show any weakness such as emotions.

"Oh...Okay." Tsuna said as he turned round and walked forwards a few steps, before looking back.

"Bye everyone." He said, waving his hand before running for his flight along with Reborn, who had just jumped onto his right shoulder.

All the guardians watched as their boss entered the doors to the airplane. They knew that if they wanted to say something to him, they knew that they may have to wait much longer. Once Tsuna was out of sight for a moment, Yamamoto turned to face everyone with a cell phone in his left hand, and said...

"Well, let's call Dino and go check out the hotel we rented."


	2. New Rommates

**Title** : Guardians Without A Boss

**Diclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**New Roommates**

Every guardian knew that this was going to be a long and boring vacation, but they had no choice but to be a part of it. Some of them felt excited, some felt worried, and some didn't really care about what was going to happen. Once everybody had finished packing their things from their homes, they all gathered at one spot, and along with a few more others invited, they left to their destination.

Once there, everyone was given the keys to their room, before they went to said rooms.

The hotel they went to was a five star one, that could provide all of them with great service and delicious food. Sadly, the cost would of been a bit too much for them, if they had decided to rent a room for each person. To cut the cost, each of them would be paired up with someone. The decision had been made a while before Tsuna had left, and as loud as Ryohei protested, and as deadly as Hibari glared, they still made up their minds and paired everyone, with the most suitable person possible.

Gokudera did not like the idea of being paired up with Yamamoto, and almost threatened to throw a couple of bombs at Dino for thinking up the idea in the first place. Dino was nervous, but still forced him to accept. Since he knew his duty, as the right-hand man of Tsuna, and how important this was to everybody, he eventually agreed to the idea.

The reason those two were put together was because they seemed to get along well, and as many of them had agreed, they could not share a room with one of the girls. Kyoko and Haru, who had join their group, decided to share a room with each other. They were in fact delighted to do so. Shamal, who was super bored at the time, was paired up with someone who had a bit more discipline, which was Basil.

Basil had actually been working hard for Iemitsu a few days ago and wanted to relax. A hotel was the best place for him. He, unlike Shamal agreed to the idea without a second thought. Only because he wanted to have a new room as quickly as possible. Chrome was going to be paired up with Mukuro, but they realized their mistake before telling anyone and had her with Bianchi, leaving I-Pin to share a room with Lambo.

Much to their concerns.

Dino wanted to share a room with Hibari, but much to his demise the idea earned him a blow to the jaw. Hibari wanted a room alone but they couldn't afford it, and they had already rented rooms half the amount of the people joining them. Things became tricky when Mukuro was left with not only Hibari but Fuuta. Gokudera wanted to have Fuuta stay with Lambo, since they were both boys and got along pretty well.

Sad thing is, that would leave Mukuro and Hibari together, which would cause complete chaos. Hibari overheard this and nailed Gokudera in the face and Yamamoto in the stomach, while Dino was knocked unconscious. He so did not want to share a room with anyone, especially Mukuro. The illusionist didn't mind who he would share a room with, as long as that person doesn't bother him too much.

Yamamoto had Dino volunteer to share a room with Mukuro but that only led Fuuta crying in fear. Things became a big mess when they were left with no choice but to give both Mukuro and Hibari a room alone, since Dino was the only person Fuuta felt comfortable being with.

Luck came to them when Kyoko joined their thinking and told them they had forgotten her older brother and Romario. Dino had no choice but to join Romario while Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to keep an angered Ryohei quiet. Being forgotten by your own friends isn't such a good experience.

Ryohei was immediately chosen to be with Mukuro only to keep said teenager away from Hibari. Mukuro, much to their surprise didn't seem one hundred percent happy with the decision. They could guess that it was because of his loud yelling. Yamamoto then decided to go with Ryohei, since he didn't really mind at all. Gokudera was then left with either Hibari, Fuuta and choices were cut down when Kyoko had Fuuta sleep with Lambo and I-Pin, saying that they were only kids and could share beds.

Gokudera did not hesitate to pick Mukuro and give Hibari a spare room.

Problem solved.

* * *

As they made it to their rooms all together, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin, all excited, went running to their room. Everyone else walked, with Hibari following far behind. Yamamoto and Ryohei's room was the furthest, so they went ahead of the group and entered their room. Their faces were full of smiles and the quiet atmosphere was disturbed by Ryohei yelling...

"This room is fancy to the EXTREME!"

Most of them reacted by covering their ears, and once the sound was gone they continued heading to their rooms. Mukuro unlocked the door to his room first, since it was close, and entered. Gokudera followed behind with a smug look on his face but said look faded when he saw what Ryohei meant. The room was very fancy-looking. The floor was made of tiles that shined brightly. The atmosphere smelled so nice and the two double beds looked so comfy. Mukuro smiled a bit more and began bringing out his clothes and other items.

Gokudera was remained a bit stunned due to the unexpected but, seeing how Mukuro was not affected, he didn't want to show that he was. "Oi, that's my bed." Gokudera said, as he pointed to the one that Mukuro was unpacking on. "Kufufu. As you wish, but please let me unpack first." Mukuro replied politely, only to earn a snort from the other.

The cupboard was nice and smooth, made of fine wood and it was big enough for both of them. Mukuro didn't wear that much so he managed to put everything in place without taking up too much space. Gokudera awaited for him to get finished and once he took his bag off the bed, Gokudera threw his own onto it. Mukuro laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Mukuro shook his head as he placed his bag in a corner. "Nothing nothing." Gokudera felt pissed off, as if he wasn't expecting to feel that way. He still hated the male teenager, no matter how much he had suffered already. Descriptions of how he was like in the tank almost made him feel a bit worried, but he knew full well that once he was out, he would do bad again.

* * *

Kyoko giggled as she watched Haru show off each of her best dresses. The girl was good at designing clothes, and all of them looked so adorable. Since she liked looking out the window every morning, she took the bed that was nearest to the window. Haru didn't mind, despite enjoying the same thing. Both girls loved their new room, and couldn't wait to try out either the bath or the shower inside the bright white bathroom.

But as they happily stayed in their new room, Shamal was feeling very fed up. He wished he could of shared a room with one of the girls, since they all looked beautiful and the room looked wonderful to do, 'activities' with them. Basil sighed as he spotted the doctor pout while he sat on the bed away from the window. He didn't even bother to unpack as Basil just finished putting his clothes away. He was being useless and totally unreasonable.

It surprised him to find that once he came out of the bathroom, Shamal had left, with his bag still on the side of the bed he was given.

Hibari was sleeping peacefully on his own bed with his bag left right next to the cupboard. He was having a bit of a headache from all the trouble. He had to beat up three 'herbivores' just to get this single room, one that pleased him to the point where he went...

"Wao."

The bed was comfy and he slept peacefully, not wanting to hear another sound from the boxer and from anyone else. If he was woken up, even by a leaf, he would bite everybody to death. Meanwhile, Chrome was sitting on the bed near the window as she scanned the room with a dazzled look on her face. Bianchi smiled at her before putting her clothes in the cupboard. Everything seemed to be going fine for both girls at the moment, until Chrome suddenly remembered something.

She dashed out the room before Bianchi could react, and made her way to Mukuro's room, before knocking on it, calling his name at the same time. Mukuro was lying on the bed at the time while Gokudera was putting his clothes away. He felt even more pissed upon hearing her voice. Mukuro then got up and opened the unlocked door.

"Mukuro-sama." The girl called, with a worried look.

"What is it? Chrome." Mukuro asked, not a hint of surprise on his face.

Chrome handed Mukuro something within her fist and he took it without another word. This made Gokudera suspicious as he watched them from the edge of his eye. The two illusionists parted without another word but as Mukuro was about to return to the bed, he heard the girl suddenly scream.

When he opened the door, he saw Hibari holding his tonfas and glaring at Chrome.

"Kamikorosu."


End file.
